Teotwawki
| image = .jpg | season = Third | episode = third | airdate = 11th June 2017 | writer = Ryan Scott | director = Deborah Chow | previous = The New Frontier | next = 100 }} This is the third episode of Season 3. Synopsis Plot Based on AMC's recap.http://www.amc.com/shows/fear-the-walking-dead/season-3/episode-03-teotwawki Please add anything missing and correct anything that's wrong. In a 1996 TV commercial, Jeremiah Otto promotes his four-part video series on how to survive "TEOTWAWKI", an acronym for "The End Of The World As We Know It." American democracy is about to be destroyed at the hands of foreign nationals and greedy politicians, he warns. By stockpiling for the end, and learning how to defeat the "urban hordes," Jeremiah promises that his tapes can teach anyone to survive. Madison, Nick, and Alicia attend Charlene’s memorial at the ranch. Sensing hostility from members of the community, Madison introduces herself to the ranchers and thanks them for taking her family in. Ranchers demand an update on the helicopter attack, and Jake and Jeremiah assures the crowd that he is looking into the incident. In line at the mess tent, a man accuses Madison and Alicia, under his breath as he passes them, of being freeloaders. Gretchen, a young woman of about Alicia’s age, introduces herself to Madison and Alicia, then invites Alicia to Bible study. Madison has to nudge Alicia before she accepts the invitation. Nick takes care of Luciana at the infirmary. SHe is recovering but is still handcuffed to the bed. Luciana insists they leave the ranch as soon as she’s feeling better. Madison finds Troy lounging in Nick's bed in her bunkhouse. He opens up to Madison and says that he picked her, not Nick, to join his community. Madison insists Nick will earn his keep, and puts Troy in his place by making him leave the bed tidy. Strand drives to a water depot at a dam, where he finds a long line of thirsty Tijuanans waiting to trade what they have for water. He cuts to the front of the line and asks to speak with Dante. A guard orders him to wait in line and shoves him to the ground. Dante, Strand's former business associate, emerges and greets Strand. In the bunkhouse, Madison assures Nick and Alicia that they can win over the minority of people who don't want them at the ranch. She also warns them to stay away from Troy. Nick tries to insists that they start over somewhere else, but Madison refuses to leave the relative safety of the ranch. Madison asks Jeremiah to protect her family from Troy and other hostile community members. She goes as far as threatening to expose Troy's twisted experiments at the fuel depot. Jeremiah refuses to tell people how to behave, but offers to teach her the culture of this ranch. He asks Jake to show her his video lectures. Jake sets Madison up to watch Jeremiah's old VHS video tapes. He promises to protect her family from Troy. Madison tells Jake she wants to find whoever shot down the chopper. He understands her desire to know who killed Travis. Nick asks Alicia if she wants to stay at the ranch. She reasons that the ranch is just as bad as any other place, so why not stay. Jake orders Troy to stay away from the Clark family. He reminds Troy that he’s protecting him by hiding his psychopathic nature from others in the community. Gretchen takes Alicia to a bunker for "Bible study." Inside, Gretchen and her friends pass around drinks and a bong. They also introduce Alicia to "Geoff," the growling head of an Infected man in a cage. Alicia bursts out laughing. Madison discovers a collection of outtakes from Jeremiah’s commercial. In the video, Jeremiah fights with his drunk wife and yells at a young Troy. She turns off the video when Jeremiah walks in the room. Jeremiah explains that Jake and Troy are children from two different marriages. He admits that he and his second wife were alcoholics and that Troy took care of his mother towards the end of her life. Dante and Strand trade stories over drinks. They have history from back when Strand and Thomas Abigail were doing business in Mexico. Strand tells Dante that Thomas is dead. Alicia tells Gretchen and the other members of the "Bible study" group what life is like on the outside. She tells them that it's chaotic in the outside world and reveals that she killed a man, then admits it felt an easy thing to do. Dante leads Strand to a walkway on the dam and ambushes him. Strand watches as Dante's men push a prisoner off the walkway into a pit of Infected. Dante accuses Strand of being a thief and orders his guards to throw him over the edge. In an attempt to make himself indispensable, Strand tells Dante that people will turn against him if he keeps serving water too close to his source. He offers to help organize an off-site water depot. Dante agrees to spare his life, and in exchange, Victor will become a worker for him: "You will feel just like the people you have taken from. You will feel powerless," he tells Strand. Troy invites Nick on a night-time boar hunt. Nick agrees and climbs into Troy’s truck. Madison informs Jeremiah that Nick is an addict. Jeremiah understands, having battled his own issues with alcohol. Jeremiah offers to show Madison why he tolerates Troy. Troy and Nick hunt boar in the darkness of night with a group of fellow ranchers. Jeremiah takes Madison to the "pantry". The Pantry is a massive cellar under Jeremiah's house which is well-stocked with guns and supplies. He explains that he "broke" Troy in the old world, but that Troy now has a purpose in the new world. He has the killer instinct needed to survive. Madison pledges to help rebuild in Jeremiah's new world. Troy stalks Nick around a corner, but then Nick tackles Troy and holds a gun to his face. Troy dares Nick to shoot and guesses it would take him 87 minutes to turn. Disgusted, Nick asks Troy what’s wrong with him. "I just need to know why we spoil" Troy explains. Nick shoots the ground next to Troy's head and lets him go. Troy tackles him and Nick grabs Troy’s "scientific" journal, rips up the pages and laughs hysterically. Troy declares that they can now be friends. Madison visits Luciana in the infirmary and explains that she doesn't want to leave the ranch because Travis died trying to bring them there. An increasingly well Luciana is still handcuffed to the bed and is obviously not happy. Alicia and Gretchen leave the bunker drunk, Alicia crosses paths with Jake and he smiles. Jeremiah announces to the community that it's been 36 hours since they dispatched a unit to investigate the chopper attack. He asks for volunteers to accompany Troy on a search mission to find their men. Madison volunteers. At mealtime, Madison sits next to Troy instead of eating with Nick and Alicia. She lays out a napkin on Troy's lap. Strand sits in a cell. Someone hands him water through a window. He drinks it quickly, then looks through the window to see that it was given to him by Daniel Salazar. Cast Main Guest * Jason Manuel Olazabal as Dante Esquivel * Rae Grey as Gretchen Trimbol * Michael William Freeman as Blake Sarno * Emma Caulfield as Mrs. Otto Co-starring TBA Galleries Stills The gallery below is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images from ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time. namespace = File category = Images from Teotwawki notcategory = Images from behind the scenes format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true ---- The gallery below is automatically generated and contains images in the categories "Images from " and "Images from behind the scenes". Images added to these categories turn up in the gallery after a short time. namespace = File category = Images from Teotwawki category = Images from behind the scenes format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true The gallery below is a standard gallery; images can be added and modified manually in the normal way using the "add" button. Video Trivia * The episode name, Teotwawki, is an acronym for 'T'he 'E'nd 'O'f 'T'he 'W'orld 'A's 'W'e 'K'now 'I't * A hydroelectric dam works when falling water drops upon a turbine, think of it as a spinning top, which rotates a set of wires against an external magnetic field. This rapid change in exposure to the magnetic field induces or causes a current flow out of the wire. * Usually at night, when the demand for electricity is low, the water is pumped back into the dam so it can be used again. * In the "Inside the Dead" segment of "Talking Dead", it was mentioned that the name of the dam was actually called the Abelardo L. Rodriguez Dam, which straddles over the Tijuana River in Mexico. From Talking Dead: TD4FWDS03E03-02.png TD4FWDS03E03-01.png References Navigation